Cycle of Love
by James5
Summary: The drama goes on for the Stewarts and Chloe.
1. The Winds of Change

David Stewart froze at the door, his briefcase fidgeting within his grasp.

Catherine was staggering down the stairs, her arms supporting a young blonde woman. The girl was trudging downward as well, leaning on Catherine in a weakened state.

Both were walking around half naked.

Catherine glanced up, eyeing David in surprise. Her lips parted as she saw him staring.

Then she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, knowing she had some explaining to do.

* * *

><p>"I came home and I found her in bed with Michael." Catherine held her forehead while eyeing the table. David was sitting across from her. He still hadn't removed his trench coat, she noticed.<p>

Chloe was sitting at the foot of the stairs, her knees tapping together as she clutched her tea. Her hair hung freely around her head, cloaking her eyes in a thick blonde curtain.

David studied Chloe, then looked away, a wave of resentment creeping over his face.

"It was hard seeing that," Catherine sighed. "I just...I..." Catherine reached out for her husband's palm, softening her gaze in a plea for compassion. She fully expected that they'd pull together, just as they had earlier on in the day.

David held quiet, and utterly still. He found himself staring down at her hand. "And that's it?" he asked, quite suspiciously.

She winced a bit, looking a little unsettled. "What do you mean?" she quietly asked. A part of her already knew the answer.

"You found her in bed with Michael?" His tone went from suspicious to accusatory. "Nothing else happened?"

Catherine stared a hole in David's face, her mouth hanging open amidst her surprise. "You're asking me if I...if I...?" Catherine licked her lips, looking down again. She nodded a bit as reality sank in. "After everything we shared earlier, you think I'm able to just turn around and cheat on you."

Chloe listened on, running her hands across the mug.

David sighed. "I didn't say that."

Her voice dropped into a meek little whisper. "What were you saying then?"

He sat up a little, loosening his collar. "I want that woman out of this house. She needs to go."

Catherine paused, then slowly rose. She didn't like how David had declined to answer, as though he still viewed her as being guilty of cheating. "I'll take her home."

"You'll take her _home_? No. Call her a cab or something."

Catherine looked down and shook her head. "I can't do that tonight."

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"It isn't that _simple_," she quickly retorted, hearing her voice begin to rise.

"Then what's so damn complicated about it?"

"I can't just let her go back alone. She's not in a good state of mind right now."

David scowled, wondering what that meant.

"Something happened upstairs," Catherine explained. "The two of us were arguing, she got upset, a window gave out, and she almost fell. I had to pull her back in and calm her down." Catherine ran a slow hand across her face.

David winced in silence, absorbing all that he'd heard.

"We were sitting on that floor for about 20 minutes." Her gaze softened as she recalled the events. "And I don't think she's ready to be alone yet, David."

He glanced at Chloe, then turned back to Catherine. "So...what? You're going to go out and stay at her place tonight?" He paused a moment, and his voice went low. "I don't like the thought of that."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you acting so suspicious of me?"

He pulled back a little, falling silent for a second. "How can you even ask me that? Maybe because I don't want my wife spending a night with the girl she slept with."

Catherine touched her face, turning away in shame.

"The girl who almost..."

She held quiet for a while, waiting for him to finish. "Who almost what?" she muttered.

He went quiet himself, then looked down at his knuckles. "The girl who almost tore this marriage apart."

Catherine fidgeted while watching the floor. She felt a tear well up for a second. "Something's definitely driving us apart," she sniffed, "...but I'm not sure she's to blame for it."

David almost looked up, but held his stare on the table.

Catherine stepped out, and walked toward Chloe, seeing the girl's mouth open amidst a curious stare. "Get dressed," Catherine said to her.

* * *

><p>Catherine ran her eyes across the spacious apartment. It was sleek and roomy, with a high view of the city. Soft pillows decorated the sofa and chairs, and a thick, plush carpet was sprawled about. For reasons Catherine couldn't entirely explain, she was glad that Chloe lived in a nice place like this.<p>

The women sat quietly across from each other, letting a short bit of silence hover between them.

Chloe brushed her hair back with both of her hands, then spoke with her usual collected demeanor. "Thank you for coming here with me."

Catherine saw that Chloe was better now, but found herself lingering within her chair. She was still concerned about the girl's well being, but that wasn't the only reason she didn't want to go home.

"What will you do now?" Chloe asked, a hint of sadness within her gaze.

Catherine frowned, avoiding eye contact. "What do you mean?"

Chloe stared. "What's going to happen with you and David?"

Catherine flattened her lips, going briefly quiet. "He and I..." Her words trailed off. "I guess we have some work to do," she mumbled.

Chloe looked the other woman up and down, then let her long stare fall to her lap. "I don't want to be offensive," she whispered, "but are you sure it's worth it?"

Catherine couldn't bring herself to answer the question. For a second, she recalled when Chloe had asked her if she still loved David, and how she'd also failed to answer her then.

"I know I shouldn't have tried manipulating you...but I never even slept with David, and things still started falling apart for you two. I don't think that would've happened if it was a strong marriage," Chloe reasoned.

Catherine turned away, feeling more tears well up.

"I think the problems started long before you met me," she continued. "It got to the point where you were willing to set him up in a hotel, so that he would betray you..." Chloe paused a moment. "Maybe you were looking for a way out."

Catherine exhaled, holding quiet.

Chloe gazed down at her interlocked fingers. "I'm not trying to put words in your mouth, or thoughts in your head." She licked her lips and eyed Catherine again, wiping some dampness off of her face. "I guess it's up to you to figure out what you want."

* * *

><p>David and Catherine sat side by side, neither facing the other for quite some time.<p>

"So what happened last night?" he quietly asked. It sounded like he was bracing himself.

Catherine glanced at him, then looked off with a sigh. "Nothing," she said, running a hand through her hair. "I told you that I was simply going there to keep an eye on her...but I guess my word wasn't good enough." She shook her head. "See, that's exactly the problem right now, David. The issue with our marriage is a lack of trust — on both our parts."

He thought back to all that they'd discussed recently.

"But that's not our only problem," Catherine said. "We're barely touching, we're barely communicating..." She cupped her hands against her mouth, recalling the talk they'd had on the street. "I thought that one conversation was enough to fix things, but I think we still have a long way to go." Her eyes glistened. "I think we're still far away from where we used to be."

After a few seconds, David reached over and held her palm. "I know I've been losing my temper recently, babe, and I'm sorry for that."

Catherine quietly stroked his fingers.

"Are we _going_ to get back to where we used to be?" he asked.

She paused to look down at both of their hands, then let her stare drift toward the window.


	2. Together

For four long months, David and Catherine had tried living together — devoid of warmth, devoid of passion, devoid of the closeness that they used to share.

Their dinners were quiet, their mornings were brief, their favorite hobbies weren't as fun anymore.

As the weeks and months slowly dragged along, Catherine got a number of messages from Chloe. They weren't obsessive or aggressive, like the ones before. Instead, the words left Catherine surprised.

'Just thinking of you,' one of them said.

'Hope you're well,' another read.

As the fourth month eventually drew to a close, David woke up to a surprising sight.

Catherine was standing in her shirt and pajamas, her hair pinned behind her drowsy gaze. She clearly hadn't gotten much sleep last night; it seemed she'd spent a lot of time thinking something through. "I'm sorry, David." Her eyes drifted closed. "But I don't think we can do this anymore."

* * *

><p>Chloe walked to her door and peeked through the hole. She paused in surprise, then pulled it open.<p>

Catherine stood at the doorway with a thick suitcase, her long coat fluttering around her legs. She opened her mouth while watching Chloe, as though feeling uncertain about what she was doing.

Chloe's mouth fell open as well, her big round eyes looking quite curious.

"I'm sorry," Catherine muttered, just above a whisper. "I don't want to intrude, I just..." She took a deep breath. "I was heading to a hotel...and I realized that I wanted someone to talk to." Her voice rose a little. "I-I can go if you're busy." For just a second, Catherine noticed the fact that Chloe's breasts were bulging through her white tank-top, and wondered why she'd even noted that.

Chloe stepped aside, inviting her in. As her gaze dropped to Catherine's suitcase again, she felt a sudden rush sweeping through her body.

* * *

><p>Chloe sat cross-legged across from Catherine, listening to the end of Catherine's story. She brushed a lock back, then licked her lips. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I'm sorry that you're hurting."<p>

Catherine nodded, her gaze wandering a bit. "It feels like I was clinging to something that didn't exist anymore. I think I was afraid to admit that to myself."

Chloe swept her legs back onto the floor. "Maybe you need to try clinging to something new now."

Catherine lifted an eyebrow, hesitating a little. "Like?"

Chloe reached toward the table, and tossed a candy bar over. "Chocolate."

Catherine laughed, trying to hide it at first.

"You're an unattached woman again. You get to indulge yourself a little."

She giggled a bit more, staring down at the wrapper. Then she looked up at Chloe, letting her calm smile linger.

"I miss this," Chloe said, sporting a grin of her own. "I miss the conversations, the intimate talks." Her expression melted into a sad smile now.

Catherine eyed her remorsefully.

Chloe noticed that the sun was beginning to go down. Then she shifted her gaze back over to Catherine. "Stay here," she offered. "I'll take the couch, and you can take the bed."

Catherine looked a little surprised.

"I don't want you to be alone tonight."

Her lips parted as Chloe's words sank in. She recalled a moment from several months ago, a moment when she'd said the same thing about Chloe.

* * *

><p>One month later, Chloe walked in and shut the door behind her. "I'm home," she called out, simply for fun. She loved getting to say that to Catherine now.<p>

Catherine sat at a table, wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Her eyes were fixed on a few pieces of mail.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked.

Catherine looked up, then eyed the papers again.

"Catherine?" she said. "What's wrong?"

"They're...from David," she uttered. "They're divorce papers."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Chloe and Catherine were sitting on the couch, both enjoying a bottle of wine.<p>

Catherine took a sip, staring off toward the wall. "He's got an offer to teach in England now. He wants to go, and Michael wants to go with him."

Chloe stroked her chin as she listened on.

"But he's willing to stay — if I think the marriage is worth saving." She looked at Chloe. "He's asked if I want to give it another try."

Chloe nodded, averting her stare. "And what did you tell him?"

"Nothing...yet." Catherine watched her companion closely. "What do you think about all of this?"

After a few seconds, Chloe began remembering a certain person from her past. "I know what it's like...when you want someone to take you back."

Catherine recalled Chloe's stories about her mother.

She eyed Catherine for a moment, then chose her words carefully. "I think you should do what you want to do."

Catherine stirred in a bit of surprise. "But what is it _you_ want?"

Chloe leaned against the cushion, letting her gaze drift away. "What I want is to bring this cycle to an end."

Catherine grew a little confused.

"It's like your heart leans toward David, then drifts away. Then you're drawn toward me, then you're uncertain again. And then the cycle sort of repeats itself. I want you to make a choice, a real choice." Chloe wore a placid stare. "But what I really want is for you to be happy."

Catherine stared, studying Chloe in silence.

Chloe held quiet, not looking back.

And then, Catherine turned Chloe toward her, and placed a long kiss on her lips.

Chloe reached up and stroked Catherine's cheek.

Once they'd separated, Catherine slowly grinned at the woman before her. "I am happy."

* * *

><p>A small white lamp stood atop the dresser, coating the bedroom with a faint orange glow.<p>

Chloe pulled Catherine's panties off, removing the last bit of clothing between them.

Catherine looked up into Chloe's eyes, seeing a familiar tenderness there. That look had once left Catherine confused. In time, however, she'd figured things out. At first Chloe had wanted some motherly affection — but then the attraction became something different. She wanted a companion. She wanted a lover. And she wanted Catherine to be that person.

As their second-ever night of lovemaking progressed, Chloe could sense some reluctance on Catherine's part. It was clear that Catherine was enjoying herself — her gasps and moans were proof of that — but her skepticism was alive and well.

Chloe moved her mouth above Catherine's own, hovering there as she smirked at her. Both of them wanted a kiss right now — but Chloe was telling Catherine to make it happen.

Catherine hesitated, then lifted her head. She moaned while smooching Chloe's lips.

Chloe grinned, and returned the kiss. She liked these moments when Catherine surrendered, when she had to admit that their affection was mutual.

As the reservations began fading away, both women embraced what they felt for each other.

* * *

><p>Chloe cuddled with Catherine while watching her sleep, both laying naked beneath the cover.<p>

Her attention was caught by a ringing phone. She reached toward the night stand and picked it up. "Hello?" she said in a very low voice.

David paused on the other end. "I'm trying to reach Catherine."

Chloe hesitated, then rose from the bed, taking Catherine's phone into another room. "She's sleeping."

David didn't respond.

Chloe brushed her hair behind her naked shoulder. "Do you want me to take a message?"

"No," he murmured. "It's private."

Chloe nodded. After a few quiet seconds, she spoke up again. "If this is about the marriage, you need to understand that Catherine is going forth with the divorce." She hadn't heard that yet, but she was hoping it was true. "And...that means you'll need to move on too."

David quietly scoffed. "Let me guess: you're the one who put that idea in her head. I'm pretty sure I have you to thank for a lot of our issues."

"I didn't tear you and Catherine apart. Your marriage was ending long before she met me." Chloe sighed. "There's really no point in discussing this now. And I don't want to fight with you, all right? If you still love her, and you want her to be happy...then let her go." Chloe waited a second, then ended the call.

* * *

><p>A few months later, Catherine gazed at a distant calendar, eyeing the date with a brave little stare. "Well, this makes it official," she said. "As of today, the divorce is finalized." She looked down at the finger where a ring used to be.<p>

Chloe reached over and held her hands. "Are you going to be okay?"

Catherine looked up into the woman's eyes, thinking deeply on the question she'd asked. Before long, she had her answer. "Yes." She smiled. "I think I am."

* * *

><p>Catherine ran a hand across Chloe's hair. "If this relationship is going to work, you have to leave the business you're in." She didn't like the idea of Chloe doing what she did, and, deep down, she knew that she didn't want to share her with anyone else.<p>

Chloe quieted, then made a slow nod. She'd been having the very same thought lately. She was less comfortable with being an escort these days. Simply put, things were different now that she'd fallen in love.

"A friend of mine is looking for a receptionist at her practice."

* * *

><p>Chloe snuggled with Catherine as Catherine slept, their naked bodies in a state of rest. Chloe knew that their life together was beginning. She'd never been as excited as she was right now. She'd come extremely close to losing Catherine before. She couldn't ever allow that to happen again.<p>

Catherine provided what she'd wanted for years. She was caring, affectionate, sensitive, and sweet. And besides all that, it didn't hurt that she was one of the most beautiful women in the world. Chloe chuckled a little while enjoying that thought.

A phone beeped quietly beside the bed. Chloe glanced up and read the screen. It was a message from David, who'd departed for England. He'd arrived there with Michael, and settled into their home.

Chloe's face lit up with the brightest of smiles, and she closed her eyes against Catherine's chest. For once in her life, she'd actually won. She finally had what she'd waited for.

In the years since her mother had kicked her out, she'd given up on being happy again. She felt she'd have to settle for being content. But as she lay here now, in this very moment — her smile resting gently against Catherine's breast, her feet nestled firmly between her lover's, and her hand interlocked with Catherine's own — she knew that what she was feeling had only one name: it was pure, unadulterated happiness.

_Mine_, she thought, kissing Catherine's breast, utterly cherishing the woman beneath her. _Mine_... she thought, once again, letting her eyes linger closed as she held Catherine close.


	3. Affection

Catherine watched the gray sky from her spot on the bed, holding still and quiet while sprawled out on her back. She glanced at the woman cuddled up in her arms, whose naked flesh covered Catherine's own. A faint patch of daylight drifted down on their bodies. A long wave of silence hovered over their room.

Chloe's eyes were closed, but she looked quite bold, and Catherine couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. She became fascinated by the girl's expression. During the past 12 months, she'd seen it before.

Chloe looked so confident, almost snobbish even, like she fully believed they were together for good. The difference in age didn't matter to Chloe, just as it wouldn't have mattered if she was seeing a man. She called this their 'destiny,' she called it their 'fate' — and Catherine couldn't help but wonder if Chloe was right.

Every time she tried to escape from Chloe, something always brought them back together, she noted.

Back when David had proposed to her, she'd been quite certain of what her future would hold. _He_ was going to be her companion in life.

But their marriage had ended one year ago, and now she was cuddled with someone else — the girl she always came back to, it seemed.

Had fate really chosen this woman for her? Was Chloe truly her destiny?

Catherine closed her eyes, then cleared her thoughts.

Perhaps she and Chloe did belong together, but fate had nothing to do with it. Fate hadn't chosen. Catherine had.

She felt closer to Chloe than she'd felt to anyone in years. They shared a deep tenderness during their warmer moments, and a surprising passion when their bodies touched. Even before their first night in bed, she'd felt a part of her heart swaying in Chloe's direction. She just hadn't wanted to admit it back then.

Chloe shifted a bit, keeping her calm eyes closed. "I love you, Catherine," she quietly said.

Catherine opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. Then she brushed a hand over Chloe's hair, feeling a wave of warmth stirring in her chest. "I love you too, Chloe," she softly whispered.

Chloe flashed a smile within her lover's arms, lifting her thigh to stroke Catherine's own.

Both women held still in the other's embrace, basking in the love that they'd found together.


	4. Repeat

Catherine licked her lips while staring down at her glass. The Café Diplomatico was quiet today. She hoped that other customers would show up soon. Her meeting would be a little less awkward that way.

She'd arrived with her hair bundled up in a bun, but had stepped in the restroom to pull it down. She couldn't help wondering why she'd done that now.

She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. She felt a strange excitement within her veins. It was the kind that she'd felt on a date long ago, when she was waiting for the very same person to appear.

She heard the door swing open with a soft little jingle. The patron who'd entered stood still and silent.

Catherine blushed a bit, and held her eyes on the table. She didn't need to look up to know who had arrived.

He glanced at the pair of drinks that she'd ordered, then lifted his smile to her face again. "It's been a long while since we've drank together."

Catherine looked up to find David before her, handsome as ever in his tall trench coat. She inhaled briefly, then sighed with a grin. "It's been a while since we've done anything." She rose right up and wrapped her arms around him.

He closed his eyes while hugging her back.

As the two of them came face to face again, both had to remember not to kiss the other. Following a moment of awkward looks, they smiled once more, then took their seats.

Catherine glanced at her twiddling fingers. "So Michael stayed at the hotel?" she muttered.

"Yeah," he answered, clearing his throat. "He was a bit tired, so he stayed behind. He said he'd just see you at the concert tonight. I can tell that he's really looking forward to it."

Catherine nodded, holding quiet.

David leaned his head forward a little. "I mean he's looking forward to seeing you, and not just the performance."

She smiled again, then tittered a bit. "When I heard that his favorite band would be in town..." Catherine sighed, shaking her head. "I didn't think that you two would actually come."

"Yet here we are." David sipped his drink.

"Here you are," Catherine repeated.

They paused a moment, simply watching each other.

"How are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes with a grin. "I know we've talked on the phone, but...how are things?"

David lifted his eyebrows, looking touched and surprised. "I'm doing fine, babe. I- -" He paused as the affectionate nickname sunk in. "I'm...I'm doing all right." He nodded.

Catherine blushed a tad, letting her eyes wander.

"And what about you?" He cupped his hands on the table.

"I'm all right. Work and everything else is...pretty much the same." She took a deep breath. "So. What are the three of us going to do after the concert?"

David paused while lifting the drink to his mouth. "The three of us?" he quietly asked. He glanced away while feeling awkward. "Is it only going to be us three?"

Catherine licked her lips again. "Yeah," she answered. "Chloe decided to stay home."

"Oh," he said, straightening his tie a little. "Well then...I guess we'll head to dinner, then call it a night. Same old routine as before." He grinned.

* * *

><p>Once the concert had reached its end, the Stewarts grouped together just outside of the building. A stream of cabs and people were passing by.<p>

Michael turned around and faced both of his parents. "You know what? I think I'll just eat at the hotel instead."

"Why?" Catherine asked, her dress glittering in the night.

"I never much liked that fancy place down the street."

David shrugged. "We can go somewhere else."

"You guys go," Michael said. "I want to watch the game anyway." He paused, then pulled Catherine into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

Catherine swooned while hugging him back, running a hand along his temple.

Moments later, he caught his cab.

"Well..." she said, casting a grin toward David. "Shall we?"

David quieted, then turned his gaze down the road. "Instead of dinner...I think I have a better idea right now."

She raised an eyebrow amidst a bit of amusement.

* * *

><p>The ball rolled straight toward the stack of pins, knocking each of them over as it burrowed through.<p>

"Strike!" David called, turning to Catherine.

She hopped in place with a look of glee, and they slapped all four of their hands together.

One of their competitors made a teasing smile. "Lucky shot, David," the man remarked.

"I believe you said that last time, Stan." David reached toward Catherine and rubbed her back, hearing her giggle as she leaned on him.

Stan's wife approached with a ball in hand. "As usual, it falls to me to save the day."

Catherine chuckled again while looking on. She and David had never gone bowling before, and it was much more fun than either expected.

After leaving the action to take a break, Catherine sat down for a drink with Lena.

"So what does David do?" asked the pretty brunette.

"He's a teacher actually," Catherine said with a smile.

Lena nodded. "And how long have you two been together?"

Catherine winced, flashing an awkward look. "We...well..."

"Hey, babe!" Stan called. "I'm going to need your help over here."

Lena rolled her eyes and grinned. "Coming, dear." She hopped down from the stool.

Moments later, Catherine quietly twiddled the straw in her drink, holding her eyes on her bare left hand.

* * *

><p>After the game had reached its end, the Stewarts gathered up with the opposing team.<p>

"That was pretty fun," Stan said. "We'll probably be back a week from now. You guys going to be around then?" he wondered.

David would still be in town at that point. He turned to Catherine with a curious look.

"Uh..." Catherine paused, her gaze falling to the ground. "Sure," she muttered, looking up again.

"Okay," Lena said, wrapping an arm around Stan. "See you then." The pair strolled away in a warm embrace.

David and Catherine watched them a moment, holding utterly silent as they eyed the couple.

"Well..." he said, clearing his throat. "I guess we should...you know..."

"Yeah," she concurred, turning around. "It's...it's been a long night," she heard herself murmur.

* * *

><p>The cab pulled up before Catherine's apartment. She paused a few seconds, then turned to David. "I had a nice time tonight," she told him.<p>

"I did too," David acknowledged.

She opened the door, lingering in her seat.

David watched her with curious eyes.

"Good night, David."

He nodded at her. "Good night, Catherine," he quietly said.

She closed the door, and the cab pulled away. Catherine stood in place, staring after it. Then she turned around and stepped into the building.

* * *

><p>One week later, the pair were once again leaving the alley behind. "So you and Michael leave in a few days?" she asked.<p>

"For the time being...but I might be back."

She turned to him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I've caught up with some old colleagues," he revealed. "They made me an offer to teach here for the coming semester."

A look of calm awe lingered on Catherine's face.

"I'm still giving it some thought, but..." He shrugged. "It sounds like it could be nice."

She let herself pause to absorb his news, then lowered her gaze to the stony pavement. "Where will you stay?"

"Charlie. He's offered to let me rent one of his apartments."

Catherine held quiet as she rubbed her arms.

"What's the matter?" David stared at her. "You seem upset."

"No," she replied, facing him again. She thought of the fun that they'd had tonight. "I think I'm feeling the opposite actually."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, David made his return. Upon getting situated in the city again, he invited Catherine out to a place he'd discovered.<p>

Catherine was surprised when she entered the building, where a number of patrons were gathered in a rink. "Roller skating? Seriously?" She eyed David with a playful smile.

"Come on, it's something we've never tried before."

Catherine recognized his tone of voice. He sounded so casual, yet confident as well. It was the tone he'd once used while comforting her.

Once they'd donned their skates and approached the rink, Catherine found herself growing a little uneasy. She reached out and took David's hand in hers — then paused at the familiar feel of it all: his smooth palm, brushing right against hers; those strong knuckles, just beneath her touch; that gentle thumb, calmly stroking her skin. It had been a while since their hands had met.

"Ready?" David quietly asked.

Catherine watched him in silence, then nodded with a grin.

* * *

><p>As his first month back in the city progressed, David continued to bond with Catherine. During lonely days, when she was home by herself, she'd occasionally meet him for a number of things: bowling, skating, karaoke, and other activities that were new to them.<p>

They weren't always good at the things they tried, but they had fun failing while they were together.

Following a night at her favorite store, David drove Catherine home, and helped her carry her bags. They paused upon reaching the building's door. "That outfit's going to look great on you."

Catherine chuckled. "The outfit's plain and simple."

David smiled, staring at her. "Simple things look nice on you."

Catherine quietly beamed at David.

David suddenly felt something warm and familiar.

Catherine's lips parted, and her eyes grew tenser.

Neither could remove their stare from the other.

And in the next moment, the pair embraced, and shared a passionate kiss.

Seconds later, she pulled away and snatched up her bags.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he stammered.

"No," she replied. "_I'm_ sorry. I..." The packages swayed wildly within her grasp.

"Let me help you upstairs."

"No, that's okay." She leaned into the door. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded, over and over again. "Good night." Catherine disappeared into the elegant building.

David stood still, then looked at the ground. "Good night," he muttered, heading back to the car.

High above the entrance, at a little window, Chloe stared down on the distant scene. She let the drape fall back in place, then turned toward a wall with a placid stare.


	5. Passions

Chloe moved her hand over Catherine's thigh, gliding it upward as she watched her face.

Catherine lay on her back beneath the soft orange light, breathing deeply as she studied the ceiling. Her breasts tightened. Her body trembled. Her eyes fell shut amidst a sudden jolt.

Chloe opened her mouth over Catherine's breast, squeezing it as though she were sucking on fruit. Her lover began to whimper now. Chloe knew that Catherine had reached the height of passion.

They lost track of time, as they always did, their bodies dancing in smooth accord.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked down at Catherine, whose face was the usual portrait of pleasure. She lowered her head toward Catherine's own, speaking gently, just above a whisper. "They say if you love something, set it free."

Catherine froze a second, but held her shaken eyes closed.

Chloe watched her intently, with a focused stare. "I've wanted your heart since the beginning," she said, pausing a moment to gaze at her. "I've set it free before...and it's come back to me. You always, always come back to me."

A soft little murmur left Catherine's mouth.

Chloe took a silent breath, then quietly continued. "Do you remember what happened a year ago? I asked you to bring that cycle to an end. I asked you to choose, and you finally did. You divorced David, you let him leave the country...and you chose us," Chloe told her.

Catherine's eyes fell open, and she watched the wall. She could tell that Chloe knew something had happened with David. A slow wave of shame swept over her face.

"You chose us — once and for all."

Catherine flattened her lips in awkwardness now. She _had_ made a choice one year ago, but she didn't view all of this as permanent yet. She was still taking things on a day-by-day basis. One thing was certain at this point, though: she and Chloe had a bond that Catherine cherished, and Catherine never, ever wanted to hurt her again.

Chloe brushed her hand along Catherine's cheek. "You and I are in love," she quietly said.

Catherine looked up, concurring with her eyes.

"There's no room for David in all of this." Chloe paused a moment after saying that, then rose from the bed and left the room.

* * *

><p>David paced about in the auditorium, gazing out at a group of students. "So what have we learned while examining these actors and their roles?" He gave a wink, then answered his question. "You don't have to be sexy to be the lead, but it helps."<p>

A series of chuckles came from the crowd.

David sat atop his desk, resting a wrist on his thigh. "Seriously. When I first started studying all of this myself, I..." His words trailed off as he noticed someone.

Chloe was sitting quietly among his students, her hair pinned back behind her head. Her eyes were steadily focused on David, looking somewhat cold, but relaxed as well.

He adjusted the collar of his loose dress shirt, clearing his throat as he glanced downward. Moments later, he resumed the lecture.

* * *

><p>Once the period had ended and the students had left, Chloe walked to the front of the auditorium. She paused while holding her stare on David, then took a seat right across from his.<p>

David sat still, looking a tad curious. He sensed that Chloe knew he'd kissed Catherine.

Her words came quietly as she studied him. "Catherine's the first person in a while who makes me feel loved...and all of that love makes me feel alive." She quieted a moment. "That's the reason _I_ need her..." Chloe eyed him closely. "Why do you?"

David took a slow breath, then looked down at his lap. He held silent for a bit before offering an answer. "I don't know if I need her...but I do want her." His gaze wandered as a memory arrived. "I'll never forget the day she and I met. I wanted her then, and I want her now."

"But you _had_ her," Chloe countered. "And you let her slip away. You put other things ahead of her."

"I made a mistake."

"Which I won't make." She interlocked her fingers and twiddled them. "That's the difference between you and me. I'll never start wanting anything or anyone more than I want Catherine."

"Yes, you will." David watched her calmly. "Based on what she's told me, and on what you have too, it sounds like you genuinely have a lot of love in you," he noted. "When you find the person who you're really meant to be with — someone else who makes you happy — I think you'll give that love to them."

Chloe paused, then murmured again. "No..." she replied, shaking her head.

David watched her, then rose from his seat. He gathered his belongings, and walked off toward the exit.

Chloe looked toward the ceiling, letting her head lean back. _I'm never going to want anyone more, _she thought. _And neither is she._ Chloe recalled a moment from the previous year, shortly after David had moved to England.

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Ago<strong>

The two women were naked before each other, standing inches apart in their dim bedroom.

Chloe saw tension in Catherine's eyes, a new level of anxiety she hadn't noticed before. It seemed Catherine was 'realizing' that all of this was real, that David was her past, and Chloe was her future.

Catherine shook a little, eyeing Chloe with a whimper. She seemed slightly conflicted over the situation, like she was trying to run...but couldn't bring herself to.

Chloe stepped forth, pressing her breasts to Catherine's. She studied Catherine with her big round eyes, then opened her mouth amidst a seductive stare.

Catherine whimpered again, then dropped to her knees. She pressed her cheek against Chloe's thigh, and wrapped her arms around the girl's smooth legs. Catherine moved her hands across her lover's buttocks, feeling Chloe's soft skin filling up her palms. She rubbed her face along Chloe's leg, moving it up and down a bit. Seconds afterward, she felt Chloe's fingers gently stroking her hair.

Catherine paused to consider her current position. She still wondered why Chloe affected her this way. How could she be attracted to another woman? And what was binding her to this particular woman? Why was she so enthralled by her curious eyes? By her lovely tresses? By her calm demeanor? By her beautiful body?

Time and again, she'd tried ignoring and denying what she felt for this girl, but now found that she simply couldn't fight it anymore.

Catherine fidgeted, then closed her eyes, and a series of pleasureful jolts began shaking her frame.

She wailed in bliss while holding Chloe, fully yielding to what she knew she wanted.

After a bit of silence had passed, Chloe felt a kiss upon her thigh, Catherine's hands resting limply atop her feet. The girl wore a proud smirk as she lifted her gaze. She loved this woman, with all her heart — which was why she also loved making her give in. She was Catherine's joy. She was Catherine's weakness.

Chloe fell onto the bed and spread her arms, letting Catherine's lips scamper across her breasts.

* * *

><p><strong>The Present<strong>

As the memory of that night began coming to an end, Chloe rose from her seat and left the school.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Chloe watched Catherine as she peacefully slept, running a hand through Catherine's hair.<p>

A phone beeped beside them, and Chloe picked it up. A message from David was on Catherine's device:

'See you at the bowling alley tomorrow.'

Chloe sat the phone down and rolled on her back, feeling slightly anxious as she eyed the ceiling. Then she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
